Emotion
by Queen Emily the Diligent
Summary: Aoshi sleeps after the battle with Kenshin, and Misao wonders what to do. Movie-verse


**After two years of posting nothing, I'm back to this fandom. (I got a boyfriend in that span of time and almost about to graduate college.) But thanks to the amazing work by Sato Takeru and Takei Emi in the past movies, I am back to writing for this fandom! WHOOO! And I'm re-reading the manga. My love never left it; I just got inspiration. Finally. (And my boyfriend laughs at me as I begin this one. :P) **

**Anyway, for the first time, this is not KK, and it won't go along with my "canon" series. It's based from the movie, and it's Misao and Aoshi. The movie perked up my inspiration for this couple, because I did so much shipping watching the movie. Good Lord, so much shipping. **

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro. **

Emotion

Misao twisted the now dripping cloth, removing the excess water. She felt her hands shake as she did so, her heart pounding in her chest. Her ninja skills were failing her. Her jaw clenched, as she glanced over at the person lying on the futon to her right. She could hear his shallow breathing, which told her he was still alive. She did not know what to feel. She should be wishing he were dead instead of this relief. She wanted to strangle him, make him feel the pain she felt when she saw him almost kill Okina with his deadliest move, the Kaiten Kenbu.

And she had.

_Misao and Shiro held the injured Okina, watching Himura and Aoshi as they clashed again and again. Aoshi's eyes screamed of madness, gone from grief of losing his comrades. Himura accepted his fury, blocking each thrust with a solemn face. _

_Suddenly, Himura was on the ground! Misao jumped her feet, leaving Okina with Shiro, and ran toward the duel. _Why, Aoshi-sama? Why?

_Aoshi raised his kudachi, ready to strike Himura. Without thinking, she grabbed one of her kunai, and it flew from her hand into Aoshi's back._

_He snapped back toward her, his eyes full of fury._

_Misao felt all the feelings from the past week rise, and she cried, "I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!"_

Misao flinched at the memory. She had said that to the person she cared the most for. She wanted to cry. Why should she cry though? He deserved every word. Yet, her heart's feelings were rising, and she wanted to sob with happiness at his return to their family.

She looked to the tray of food that had been set beside his bed. He probably would be waking soon, and she should have the tea ready for him. She took the tray over to the other side of the room, where the tea was sitting.

The sound of shifting blankets reached her ears, and her eyes jerked to the man on the futon once again, frozen to silence.

Aoshi groaned, opening his eyes. He raised his arm noticing the bandages wrapped around his wrist. That is when he noticed the pain. The Battousai had hit him hard. He felt as if he had been to hell and back. But then again, he probably had. Slowly, he sat up, noticing Misao staring at him. She turned away at his gaze, not that he blamed her.

"If you want revenge, do it quickly," he said, his voice dry. He turned and looked out the courtyard, fully expecting her to yell at him. "I don't need your pity."

Misao wanted to yell at him, in fact she itched to throw something at him. His stupid pride! But she didn't. She did it once, and she never wanted to feel that pain again.

"Your life," she paused, "belongs to me now."

Aoshi looked at her, his jaw clenching. She had every right to take his life. He had dishonored the Oniwabanshu name and their dead comrades, as much as he had wished to give them honor in his madness. What was she saying?

But she was not finished. "…And Jiya, and the rest of the Oniwabanshu."

Aoshi stared at her. Misao was forgiving him. He turned away not able to hold her gaze. His throat became full.

Misao stood up and brought the tray of food to his side. Trying to distract herself, she took the water bucket and stood again to look at his back. Her heart was racing. Why now when he was here did her voice freeze? She had had so many things to him. She remembered traveling all those months, searching for him, preparing what she would say, and they now all crumbled.

Aoshi felt her gaze at him, but he did not move. He could not say anything to her. Then, she was gone from the room. The moment lost.

Free from anyone's prying eyes, Aoshi broke and cried.

**Well, that was depressing. But, we all know it ends happy. ****J**** Gosh, I have learned how much I ship these two. They're complete opposites, but that's why they're so perfect! ^_^ My mind is now free from this harboring plot bunny. Lol.**

**Thanks for reading! God bless!**


End file.
